


Vertrauen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Deutsch | German, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf einem Planeten wird das SG-1 Team zu einem Fest eingeladen und Daniel und Jack müssen beweisen, dass sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertrauen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Anne für das Beta!

Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen jede Menge Naquada abgebaut. Genug, um Sam mindestens ein Jahr lang glücklich zu machen. Es hatte aber auch drei Besuche und eines Gegenbesuchs im Stargate-Center bedurft, bis sie das Vertrauen der Paretu gewonnen und sie von ihrer Aufrichtigkeit überzeugt hatten. Jetzt lagerte das Naquada in drei großen Holzkisten direkt neben dem Stargate. Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie mit zwei Repräsentanten von Paretu zurückreisen und diese Kisten feierlich an General Hammond übergeben, der im Gegenzug drei Kisten mit Silber bereit hielt, ein auf Paretu sehr seltenes Element. Alles in allem ein sehr erfreuliches Ergebnis dieser monatelangen Verhandlungen.

Für diesen letzten Abend hatte die Stadthalterin zu einer Abschlussfeier eingeladen, um die Handelsbeziehungen zwischen ihren beiden Völkern zu feiern und zu festigen. Da das Essen bisher gut und schmackhaft gewesen war - jedenfalls besser als das in der SGC-Kantine – hatte Colonel O´Neill die Einladung nicht allzu widerstrebend angenommen. Wenngleich er genauso gern die Mission zum Abschluss gebracht hätte, und auf die Erde zurückgekehrt wäre. Aber Major Carter hatte ihm klargemacht, dass sie gerne während des Banketts noch mit einigen Wissenschaftlern über deren Erfahrungen bezüglich Naquada sprechen wollte, und Daniel hatte sich begeistert gezeigt, noch ein wenig mehr über die Kultur ihrer Gastgeber zu erfahren. Teal´c hatte der Einfachheit halber zu allen drei Vorschlägen zustimmend genickt.

Vor einer halben Stunde waren ihnen vier Pakete gebracht worden. In dem beiliegenden Brief hatte die Stadthalterin höflichst angefragt, ob ihre Gäste die Güte haben könnten, das heutige Fest mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren? Des Weiteren erkundigte sie sich untertänigst, ob sie zu diesem Anlass bereit wären das traditionelle Festgewand anzulegen? Sie würden damit beiden Völkern einen großen Dienst erweisen…. Verbindungen festigen…. Kultur anerkennen…etc., etc… O´Neill hatte die letzte halbe Seite des Briefes nur flüchtig überflogen. Jetzt stand er in Daniels Zimmer und hielt ihm gerade ein paar Meter braun-gold schimmernden Stoff vor das Gesicht.

„Daniel, sieht Ihr *Festgewand* auch aus wie zwei große Stücke Stoff – und das war´s?“, fragte er entgeistert.

„Jack, auch auf der Erde hat es viele Kulturen gegeben, deren Gewänder nicht genäht, sondern nur gebunden waren. Denken Sie an die alten Römer, oder heutzutage an die indischen Saris“, entgegnete der Archäologe und entnahm seinem Paket eine in vielen Blautönen schimmernde Seide.

„Ich soll mich also allen Ernstes wie eine Mumie in diesen Stoff einwickeln?“, fragte Jack kopfschüttelnd.

„Sieht so aus!“, grinste Daniel. „Doch um sicher zu gehen, können wir ja mal aus dem Fester schauen, um zu sehen, wie unsere Gastgeber sich für dieses Fest anziehen.“

Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, ehe die ersten Paretu auf dem Marktplatz, der sich direkt unter ihrem Fenster befand, eintrafen. Das größere Stück Stoff hatten sie als knöchellangen Rock um die Taille gewickelt, das kleinere, halbrund geschnittene Teil, wurde wie ein Umhang über den Schultern getragen. Es sah sehr exotisch, aber auch sehr feierlich aus. Als O´Neill noch darüber nachdachte, was er davon halten sollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Sam und Teal´c kamen herein.

„Die sehen toll aus, die Sachen, nicht wahr?“, platzte Carter los und strich mit den Fingern über den seidig fließenden Stoff. Jack und Daniel mussten ihr Recht geben. Der dunkelrote mit goldenen Ranken durchwirkte Stoff passte hervorragend zu ihren Haaren und ließ Sam sehr königlich aussehen. Als sie jetzt einige Schritte durchs Zimmer machte, raschelte der Stoff schwer bei jeder Bewegung. Der Jaffa war an der Tür stehen geblieben, doch auch er sah in dunklem Grün sehr imposant und mächtig aus.

Als wären sie im Umkleideraum des SGC zog sich Daniel bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und ließ sich von Sam helfen, den Rock in Falten zu legen. Widerstrebend begann sich auch O´Neill zu entkleiden. Verdammt, alle hatten in diesen prächtigen Gewändern etwas von einem Pharao, einem archaischen Gott oder einer Königin an sich, nur er kam sich vor wie ein Clown, der auf einer Halloween Party unterwegs war. 

Glücklicherweise schien sein Team das nicht zu denken, denn Carter verkündete bewundernd: „Sie würden jeden Goa´uld vor Neid erblassen lassen, Sir. So schick waren wir schon lange nicht mehr.“ O´Neill grummelte etwas nicht Entzifferbares, dann gesellten sie sich zu der Festgesellschaft.

Sam und Teal´c wurden an das eine Ende der Tafel gebeten, Jack und Daniel an das andere. Dann begann der offizielle Teil. Die Stadthalterin sprach wortreich und langatmig von der großen Zukunft ihrer beider Völker, während Colonel O´Neill kurz und mit wenigen Worten die gute Zusammenarbeit lobte. Der Außenminister brachte einen Trinkspruch aus und sie tranken auf erfolgreiche Handlesbeziehungen. Dann kamen noch Carter und der Wissenschaftsminister zu Wort und mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit war endlich dem Protokoll genüge getan. 

„Das Fest kann beginnen!“, verkündete die Stadthalterin unter dem frenetischen Beifall ihrer Leute.

Und dann geschah das für SG-1 Überraschende: jegliche Förmlichkeit im Benehmen der Paretu verschwand innerhalb von Minuten. Einige sprangen auf und entzündeten Fackeln, andere trugen das vorbereitete Essen auf. Wieder andere schnappten sich einige Musikinstrumente und begannen laute, hämmernde Rhythmen zu spielen. Die ersten begannen zu tanzen. Es gab keine Sitzordnung mehr, jeder holte sich etwas zu essen und gesellte sich zu den Leuten mit denen er sprechen wollte. Sie lachten und alberten in kleinen Grüppchen, und schienen wie ausgewechselt. Die Mitglieder von SG-1 aßen sich durch die fremdartigen Köstlichkeiten, achteten aber darauf keine alkoholischen Getränke zu sich zu nehmen, und betrachteten die zunehmende Ausgelassenheit mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam die Stadthalterin zu O´Neill und Daniel und sagte: „Sie haben wirklich Glück! Ihr Abschiedsfest fällt mit unserem Vertrauensfest zusammen!“ 

Erste Alarmglocken schrillten in O´Neills Kopf, als ihn die Dame daraufhin feucht auf die Wange küsste und sich an Daniel wandte: „Dr. Jackson, das wird eines der eindrucksvollsten Feste werden, das wir seit vielen Jahren hatten.“ Dann wurde auch er in eine innige Umarmung gezogen und geküsst, ehe die Stadthalterin zu ihrem nächsten Opfer entschwebte.

Die beiden schauten sich nur an, nickten sich zu und O´Neill sprach das aus, was beide dachten: „Suchen wir Carter und Teal´c.“

Als Jack und Daniel sich eine viertel Stunde später bis zu Teal´c und Sam durchgearbeitet hatten, tanzten die ersten bereits auf den Tischen. Sie waren noch etliche Male von diversen Frauen und Männern geküsst worden und O´Neill war sehr dafür, das Ganze hier enden zu lassen: „Daniel, Carter, Teal´c, ich denke, aus dem Alter, mir das hier antun zu müssen“, seine Handbewegung umfasste vor allem die immer frivoler werdenden Tanzdarbietungen, „… bin ich inzwischen heraus.“

„Aber Jack, kulturhistorisch ist es sehr interessant, dass eine so streng organisierte Gesellschaft, ein gesellschaftliches Ereignis zu kollektivem Vergnügen ausarten lässt. Das hat es auf der Erde…“

„Daniel! Es reicht! Wir nehmen nicht dran teil. Carter, gehen Sie sofort…“

Ehe er noch sein Anliegen vorbringen konnte, wurde Sam schon von einem der Wissenschaftler, mit dem sie oft zusammengearbeitet hatte, auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Jack wollte sich an Daniel wenden, doch der wurde ihm soeben von der Stadthalterin entrissen. Ehe er noch etwas dazu bemerken konnte, legte sich ein schwerer Arm um seine Schultern und der Außenminister schob ihn vor sich her- ebenfalls Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen!“, versuchte sich O´Neill herauszureden, doch es half ihm nichts, der Minister zog ihn einfach mit einer Bärenumarmung an sich und Jack blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. In diesem Moment fing er Carters Blick auf. Er sah, dass sein Major lachend rasch den Kopf an der Schulter ihres Partners barg. Aber glücklicherweise ging es ihr kurz darauf nicht besser, denn auf ein Trommelsignal hin, wurden die Partner gewechselt. Der Minister küsste noch O´Neill, dann fand sich Sam in der Umarmung des *Bären* wieder. 

O´Neill wäre gerne in ein triumphierendes Grinsen ausgebrochen, wenn er sich nicht plötzlich Teal´c gegenüber gesehen hätte. Der Jaffa zog nur eine Braue nach oben, dann passte er sich den herrschenden Sitten an und legte dem Colonel seine Hände auf die Schultern. O´Neill schwor sich, dass niemand einen Missionsbericht vorgelegen würde, der nicht vorher über seinen Schreibtisch gegangen war!

„Teal´c, wir sollten echt sehen, dass wir hier so schnell wir möglich wegkommen“, sagte er drängend zu dem Jaffa.

„In der Tat, O´Neill. Das wäre wünschenswert. Doch ich fürchte, wir sind die Ehrengäste und man wird uns nicht so einfach gehen lassen.“

„Teal´c!“ O´Neill deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Paar neben sich. „Ist doch klar, wohin das hier führt. Sieh nur wo sie ihre Hand hat!“

Die Frau, von der O´Neill sprach, hatte ihre Hand vorn in den Rock ihres Partners gleiten lassen. Und wenn diese Leute nicht nur im Gesicht humanoid waren, sondern auch wie Menschen gebaut, war das eine sehr interessante Stelle für eine Hand. Da er aber noch nie einen Angehörigen dieses Volkes nackt gesehen hatte, konnte es O´Neill nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

„Ich werde Major Carter sagen, dass wir versuchen, uns zurück zu ziehen“, stimmte jetzt Teal´c mit einer Verbeugung zu.

„Ich werde Daniel holen.“

Genau drei Tänze später war Jack endlich bei Daniel angelangt. Der junge Archäologe schien recht froh zu sein, ihn zu sehen, wenn sein erleichtertes „Gott sei Dank“ ein Indiz war. 

„Na, ist Ihr kulturhistorisches Interesse schon erlahmt?“, spöttelte Jack als Daniel ihn so fest in seine Arme zog, als wolle er ihn gar nicht wieder hergeben.

„Ich…“

„Wo ist Ihr Oberteil hin?“, fragte O´Neill plötzlich, mit Daniels nackter Brust konfrontiert.

„…eh…meine vorletzte Tanzpartnerin hat es mir ausgezogen“, murmelte der junge Mann verlegen und deutete vage mit einer Hand nach links.

O´Neill konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bisher war es sein einziges Ziel gewesen, Daniel zu erreichen, so dass er sich erst in diesem Moment bewusst umschaute. Und feststellen musste, dass Daniel nicht der einzige war, der ein Kleidungsstück verloren hatte. Ja, es gab sogar Personen, die noch weit weniger anhatten als er. Außerdem beantworteten sie ihm die Frage, ob die Männer von Paretu genauso gebaut waren wie Männer auf der Erde. Nun, jedenfalls der nackte Mann, der genau in seinem Blickfeld tanzte, war es. Und auch der Außenminister war es, denn dessen Partnerin zog ihn gerade aus. Und auch die Stadthalterin war gebaut wie eine terranische Frau, denn eine der Angestellten aus der Verwaltung zog sie gerade aus.

„Daniel!! Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen!!“, zischte der Colonel drängend in Daniels Ohr.

„Nichts dagegen, Jack!“, stimmte Daniel eifrig zu und sie versuchten den Rand der Tanzfläche zu erreichen.

Geschickte Finger lösten O´Neills Oberteil, als sie sich durch das Gedränge schoben. Nur ein rascher, entschiedener Griff verhinderte, dass seinem Rock dasselbe passieren konnte Auf den Tischen, auf denen vor nicht ganz einer Stunde noch das Essen gestanden hatte, saßen und lagen jetzt überall Paare oder auch drei oder vier Personen herum, die mit eindeutig sexuellen Praktiken beschäftigt waren. Oh Mann, wie war das Spektakel nur so schnell purer Sex geworden? Und so wie das aussah, konnten sie glatt noch was lernen von diesen Leuten!

Er spürte Daniels Hand in seinem Rücken, der ihn zielstrebig in die Richtung schob, in der etwas weniger Betrieb war. Leider landeten sie dabei genau im Blickfeld der Stadthalterin. Die bat ihre Partnerin, einen Moment die Hand von ihrem Busen zu nehmen und trat auf Daniel und Jack zu.

„Es ist uns eine besondere Freude, dass Sie diesen besonderen Abend mit uns teilen, es ist unser höchstes Fest im ganzen Jahr.“

O´Neill sah gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel wie Carter und Teal´c in der Eingangstür des Hotels verschwanden, als sie in die Hände klatschte und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden auf sich zog: „Meine Freunde! Unsere neuen Freunde von der Erde, werden jetzt mit uns den Akt des Vertrauens begehen!“

Allgemeine jubelnde Zustimmung erhob sich rings umher und Jack fragte mit einer bösen Vorahnung: „Was genau heißt das?“

Lächelnd entgegnete die Frau: „Das, was alle hier machen. Vertrauen mit Vertrauen vergelten.“ Sie deutete mit der Hand auf einige der ineinander verschlungenen Paare.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“, rief O´Neill vehement, und die Umstehenden wichen instinktiv einen Schritt vor seinem Tonfall zurück und warfen ihm entsetzte Blicke zu.

Auch die Stadthalterin riss erstaunt die Augen auf und fragte keuchend. „Sie.. Sie wollen lieber das Blutopfer???“

„Blutopfer??“, rief der Colonel alarmiert, dem die Richtung, die das Gespräch nahm, überhaupt nicht gefiel. Instinktiv griff er sich an die Seite, aber natürlich hatte er in diesem lächerlichen Festgewand keinen Platz für eine Waffe gehabt. So ein Mist! Und Teal´c und Carter bekamen nicht einmal mit, was hier gerade geschah! Er trat unbewusst einen halben Schritt vor Daniel.

Mit ernstem Gesicht meinte jetzt einer der Minister: „ Ja, Vertrauen und Liebe, oder das Blutopfer, um die Götter zu besänftigen.“

"Mal langsam: Sie glauben nicht an die falschen Götter! Das haben Sie uns immer wieder versichert!“, wandte Jack ein.

„Das stimmt auch. Wir glauben nicht an die, die ihr Goa´uld nennt. Aber wir haben unsere Traditionen und diese ist eine davon. Entscheidet euch.“

„Was passiert, wenn ich mich für das Blutopfer entscheide?“, fragte Jack unter dem entsetzten Gemurmel der Menge.

„Dann müssen Sie einen Ihrer Begleiter töten, damit sich sein Blut mit der Erde vermählen kann.“

„Hören Sie, “ mischte sich jetzt Daniel ein, der bisher mit gerunzelten Brauen und wachsendem Unwohlsein dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. „So geht das bei uns nicht! Wir dürfen keinen Menschen vorsätzlich töten. Das widerspricht unserer Tradition! Das widerspricht allem, woran wir glauben! Das ist absolut unmöglich!“ Daniel hatte während seiner Rede mit ausfahrenden Bewegungen wild gestikuliert, nun stand er mit verschränkten Armen da, und schaute die Paretu herausfordernd an. „Colonel O´Neill kann und wird niemanden von uns töten!“, versicherte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Ja, das war typisch Dr. Jackson, musste O´Neill mit einem ganz winzigen Lächeln denken, als er Daniels vehementer Verteidigung lauschte. Sein Archäologe hatte sich mal wieder in den Brennpunkt des Ganzen manövriert.

Mit einer Verbeugung meinte nun eine andere Frau: „Dann bleibt euch nur noch die zweite Option.“

„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht mit irgendwem hier öffentlichen Sex haben!“, versicherte der Colonel abweisend und hochmütig. Naquada hin oder her, was zu weit ging, ging zu weit!

„Aber doch nicht mit irgendwem! Sie erweisen natürlich Dr. Jackson Ihr Vertrauen, “ erklärte die Stadthalterin kopfschüttelnd, als wäre Jacks Bemerkung selten dämlich gewesen.

Jack verschlug es die Sprache! Er hatte gedacht, … einer der Paretu…. stattdessen Daniel! Das war ja…. besser? Nein, nein, noch viel schlimmer! Aber besser als … der Minister? Nein,…doch… Daniel…Warum, zum Teufel, mussten immer sie über so blöde außerirdische Riten stolpern? So ein Mist!

Daniel betrachtete fasziniert Jacks Mienenspiel, das von Überraschung, zu Erleichterung - oder bildete er sich das nur ein? - wechselte. Aber als letztes blieben nur Empörung und Zorn übrig.

„Das ist absolut ausgeschlossen!!! Niemals! Nie!“, stieß O´Neill hervor.

„Dann holt die blonde Frau!“, befahl ein Paretu eiskalt.

„Ich werde Carter nicht töten!!“, brüllte O´Neill.

„Dann wird sie einer von uns mit Ihrer Waffe töten, Colonel. Das ist nicht gut, aber dem Gesetz wird auch so genüge getan“, erklärte einer aus der Menge achselzuckend.

„Nein! Nein! Wartet!“ Daniel beschwor die Menge mit ausgestreckten Händen Ruhe zu bewahren und wandte sich flüsternd an den Colonel: „Jack! Bitte! Wir können Sam nicht sterben lassen! Glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie befürchten, Sie könnten später Gewissensbisse haben, wenn Sie und ich…. Na ja, was denken Sie denn, wie Sie sich wohl fühlen werden, wenn Sam tot ist?“ Wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn Sam, seine beste Freundin im SGC, tot wäre, wollte er erst gar nicht überlegen. 

Er ließ die Worte in Jacks Überlegungen eindringen und wandte sich noch einmal an die Paretu. „Sie müssen wissen, auch das widerspricht unseren Traditionen und Überzeugungen. Es…“

„Verdammt! Ihr wolltet das Naquada von uns! Ihr seid hierher gekommen! Nicht wir zu euch!“, schrie eine Frau hasserfüllt.

„Aber das heißt doch nicht…!“, versuchte Daniel sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber er wurde rüde unterbrochen: „Auf der Erde hättet ihr erwartet, dass wir uns Euren Traditionen anpassen und ehrerbietig zeigen. Jetzt tut bei uns dasselbe!“

„Keine noch so große Menge Naquada rechtfertigt…“

„Blutopfer oder Vertrauen!!!“, skandierte die Menge und Daniel wandte sich wieder an Jack: „Es hat keinen Zweck.“

O´Neill hatte Daniels Verteidigungsrede genutzt, um sich umzuschauen und die Lage abzuschätzen. Sie würden es niemals alle vier bis zum Stargate schaffen, falls die Menge sie ernsthaft daran hindern wollte. Und davon war wohl auszugehen. So seufzte er resigniert gerade in dem Moment, als Daniel leise hinzufügte: „ Ich…ich bin bereit…“

O´Neill lachte freudlos auf: „Daniel! Wer von uns ist hier „Chef des Ganzen“?“

„Sie, Jack, aber in diesem Fall…“

„Kein *aber*. Sehen Sie sich mal genau um! Es geht um Vertrauen, Daniel. Die Sekretärin… eh… beschäftigt sich mit der Stadthalterin, der Angestellte, mit dem Minister, usw.…“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, als Daniel sich rasch umschaute. Es stimmte, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte, konnte man ein Muster in den …. Paarungen erkennen.

„Oh!... Sie meinen, ….das heißt…“, hauchte Daniel zögerlich.

„Genau das meine ich.“ Daniel sah wie O´Neill mühsam schluckte. Dann wandte er sich an Daniel und wisperte verzweifelt: „Ich kann das nicht….Ich kann es einfach nicht.“

Daniel legte Jack jetzt eine Hand auf den Oberarm und sagte ganz leise: „Jack, wir können Sam nicht sterben lassen! Ich … verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen nicht wehtun werde. Ich weiß, es klingt zynisch, aber haben Sie Vertrauen.“

O´Neill schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase bei diesem unfreiwilligen Wortspiel.

Daniel rang einige Sekunden mit sich, dann flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Auf der Uni…. Es gab da jemanden, … Sie wissen schon….“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dazu rot anlief, und hoffte nur, die Dunkelheit würde es gnädig verschlucken. Die Röte und Wärme breitete sich auch über seine Brust aus und trotzdem zwang er sich, Jack anzuschauen. Unendlich blaue Augen blickten Jack flehend an.

Und dann sah Daniel die Panik in Jacks Augen. Nicht nur Unbehagen oder Scham, sondern pure, nackte Angst lauerte in ihnen und drohte jeden rationalen Gedanken zu verschlingen.

„Jack?“

„Ja?“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Was meinen Sie?“

Daniel strich mit einer Hand über Jacks Oberarme und der Colonel biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Daniel fiel nur eine einzige Erklärung ein und so flüsterte er: „….Irak?“

Jack schnappte sich Daniels Hand und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an. Dann merkte er, dass er überreagierte und tat etwas, was weder Daniel, noch er selber, je von sich erwartete hätten. Er legte seine Stirn gegen Daniels Stirn und wisperte: „Bitte Daniel, sprechen Sie mit ihnen! Sagen Sie, was Sie wollen. Egal was! Versprechen Sie ihnen was sie wollen, aber … retten Sie mich!“ Sofort nach diesem Geständnis fing er sich wieder, richtete sich auf und Daniel sah ihm an, dass er nicht glücklich darüber war, für einen Moment so die Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

O´Neill versuchte noch einen halben Schritt zurück zu treten, wedelte mit einer Hand und wollte gerade mit: „Vergessen Sie´s ...“ beginnen, als Daniel seine Taille mit beiden Händen umfing. „Jack, wir kommen hier nicht raus. Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit. Ich werde einen Moment so tun, als ob ich mit dir … Sex haben wollte. Dann fragst du die Paretu, ob es nicht um Vertrauen ginge bei diesem Fest. Wenn sie zustimmen, dann musst du ihnen erklären, dass ich sonst immer das Sagen haben. Dann fragst du sie, ob es dann heute nicht anders sein könnte als sonst, ob du … dann nicht auch einmal … du weißt schon…“. Daniels Stimme wurde immer leiser und immer unsicherer. „Meinst du, unter dieser… Voraussetzung könntest du …?“

Jack sah Daniel heftig schlucken, und so entgegnete er zögerlich: „Das … ginge vielleicht. Aber könntest du denn…“

Daniel lehnte sich noch ein paar Zentimeter vor und ließ Jack seinen halbsteifen Penis spüren.

„Die Situation macht dich an?“, fragte O´Neill und konnte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen. Mit seinem Blick wurde er noch deutlicher und musterte Daniel vorwurfsvoll und leicht abschätzig.

Daniel nahm allen Mut zusammen: „Nein, Jack, du *machst mich an*, nicht die Situation.“

„Ich?“, brachte O´Neill mit Mühe heraus, und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme am Ende gefährlich kippte. Er starrte seinen Teamkollegen mit großen Augen an.

Was gab es noch groß zu verlieren für Daniel? Er hatte bereits alles gesagt, was O´Neill brauchen würde, um ihn versetzen zu lassen, wenn er es für nötig befand. So fuhr Daniel ruhig fort: „Schon seit längerer Zeit erlaube ich mir…an dich zu denken.“

„Du und ich?“, brachte der Colonel mit immer noch gefährlich schwankender Stimme hervor, während sein Gehirn fieberhaft versuchte, diese neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Du, - wie du dich plötzlich zu mir umdrehst und mich küsst; du, - wie du mich länger als nur ein bis zwei Sekunden in die Arme nimmst“, antwortete Daniel immer noch mit unnatürlich ruhiger Stimme.

O´Neill musste es wissen. „Auch …Sex?“, krächzte er und räusperte sich zweimal.

Daniel antwortete nicht, aber das war wohl auch eine Antwort, musste Jack denken, als er jetzt dem jungen Archäologen ins Gesicht schaute.

Daniel erwartete sein Urteil. Er hatte gespannt die Luft angehalten und atmete erst wieder aus, als Jack ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Einen Moment starrte Jack Daniel nur nachdenklich an, dann fuhr mit dem Daumen in kleinen Kreisen über Daniels Hals. Dazu sagte er ganz sanft: „Daniel, das hier ist aber keine deiner Phantasien. Ich bin nicht der Jack aus deinen Träumen. Hier sind Zuschauer, und dies ist die krankhafte Realität.“

„Ich weiß, Jack. Ich werde es nicht verwechseln. Und doch wird Sam sterben, wenn wir es nicht tun. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass… es mir nicht unangenehm ist, von dir berührt zu werden.“ Er begann deutlich über Jacks Arm zu streicheln und ließ seine Hände Jacks Rücken rauf und runter wandern. Jack begann leicht zu zittern und Daniel flüsterte: „Noch eine Minute, dann frag sie.“

O´Neill brauchte gar nicht so tun als ob er passiv sei, als Daniel von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff, denn Erinnerungen fluteten heran, die er sich bemühte mit aller Macht zurück zu drängen. Erinnerungen, die ihn drohten in ein schwarzes Loch stürzen zu lassen, von dessen Rand ihn nur die flüsternde Stimme seines Gegenübers zurückreißen konnte.

„Jack, bitte, bitte, vertrau mir. Jack, konzentrier dich! Jack, ich bin es! Daniel!“ Endlich drang das flehende Gemurmel bis in sein Bewusstsein vor und er schaute Daniel wieder mit klarem Blick an.

„Gott sei Dank, Jack! Jetzt frag sie!“

Jack stieß Daniel auf Armeslänge von sich und wandte sich an die Paretu. „Stadthalterin! Sie sagten doch, dass es darum geht, dass der andere Vertrauen haben soll, oder?“

„Ja!?“, antwortete sie.

O´Neill holte tief Luft, dann fragte er laut: „ Warum muss dann Daniel immer mich … nehmen? Warum kann es nicht mal anders sein?“ `Siehst du, O´Neill, du hast die Worte tatsächlich herausgebracht, ohne zu stottern´, gratulierte sich der Colonel. `Mal sehen, ob Daniels toller Plan funktioniert. ´

„Stimmt das Dr. Jackson?“

„Nun ja, … eh… für gewöhnlich dringe ich … eh…in Jack… ein“, bestätigte Daniel, und fixierte irgendeinen Punkt ganz am Ende der Menge. Es ließ sich nicht entscheiden, wer in diesem Moment nun röter war und mehr zitterte, Jack oder Daniel. 

Erstaunlicherweise beruhigte es Jack etwas, auch Daniel so unsicher zu sehen. Der Archäologe mochte gut mit Worten sein, aber wenn es dann zur Ausführung kam, schien er ja unter der gleichen Unsicherheit wie er zu leiden. Jack fühlte sich der Situation etwas mehr gewachsen als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Die Paretu berieten sich einen Moment und Jack zog Daniel etwas näher an sich heran. Daniel schaute ihn an und sah, dass wenigstens im Augenblick die Panik wieder dem üblichen ironischen Blick Platz gemacht hatte. Er warf Jack ein vorsichtiges, schiefes Grinsen zu.

„Wir sind einverstanden. Da es hier um Vertrauen geht, ist es so am besten. Vertraust du Colonel O´Neill, Dr. Jackson?“

„Ja, das tue ich“, erklärte Daniel fest, und sah Jack tief in die Augen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er jedes Wort genauso meinte.

„Gut“, entgegnete der Außenminister und fegte mit einer Hand einige Sachen von der Esstafel, so dass eine freie Fläche entstand. Er drückte Jack einen kleinen Flakon in die Hand und meinte: „Dann könnt ihr anfangen.“

Jack ließ die Flasche so schnell auf den Eßtisch fallen, als enthielte sie Gift. Sie trudelte einen Moment, dann blieb sie kurz vor dem Tischrand liegen. Erst als sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, konnte Jack seinen Blick von ihr losreissen und schaute sich um. Oh Gott! Nein! Jetzt war es unausweichlich! Sam oder Daniel, einen musste er jetzt opfern. Es stimmte zwar, dass Daniel zugestimmt hatte, aber wann würde Daniel nicht zustimmen, um Sam zu retten? Um ihn zu retten? Und er hatte ihn auch noch gedrängt, die Entscheidung auf ihn abgewälzt! Und dazu die Augen der ganzen Menschen, die er jetzt auf sich spürte! Er begann mit: „Daniel, wir können nicht…“

Doch Daniel gab ihm keine Gelegenheit es laut auszusprechen, sondern unterbrach ihn sofort. „Wir können, Jack. Entspann dich. Du wirst mir nichts tun und ich werde trotz der Umstände Freude daran haben. Lass dich bitte von mir berühren, es wird … keine sensible Stelle dabei sein. Ich verspreche es.“

„Verdammt, Daniel! Du versuchst mich hier zu beruhigen und zu trösten, obwohl es um deinen Arsch geht“, seufzte der Colonel, ließ es aber zu, dass Daniel ihn die ganz Zeit über sanft streichelte.

Die Bemerkung trug ihm immerhin ein geflüstertes: „Wie wahr, Jack. Wie wahr“ und ein nervöses Kichern von Daniel ein. Dann machten sich Daniels Hände an Jacks Rock zu schaffen und Jack folgte Daniels Vorgabe, indem er auch dessen Kleidung löste. Die Umstehenden gaben eifrig Kommentare zu der Unterwäsche ab, die die beiden darunter trugen, und Daniel zog kurzentschlossen seine Unterhose aus. Jack flüsterte noch einmal: „So ein Mist!“, dann tat er das gleiche. Daniel zwang sich, seiner Neugierde nicht nachzugeben, und nicht nach unten zu schauen.

`Okay, er war nackt, Daniel war nackt, was sollte das? Warum regte er sich eigentlich so auf? War ja nicht das erste Mal.´ Aber es war das erste Mal, dass Daniel seine Hände über seine nackte Brust streicheln ließ, sehr darauf bedacht, sich keine von Jacks Reaktionen entgehen zu lassen. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er Daniels Brille absetzte, sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch legte und ihr einen kleinen Schubs gab, so dass sie außer Reichweite schlitterte. 

Daniel lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, und Jack streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren. Daniel nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Jack musste jetzt doch grinsen: sein reizender Archäologe schien ja einige Sorge um ihn zu haben. Verdammt, O´Neill, reiß dich zusammen! Was soll das Getue? Mit Daniel an seiner Seite würde er es durchziehen können, und was morgen wäre, da würde er sich morgen Gedanken drum machen.

Er ließ seine Hände Daniels Schultern massieren. Nun, O´Neill? Nichts Ungewöhnliches, oder? Also, als nächstes Daniels Arme. Bildete er sich das ein, oder war Daniel muskulöser geworden im letzten Jahr? Fühlte sich gut an. Auch die Brustmuskulatur schien ihm ausgeprägter als bei dem schlaksigen Archäologen, den sie auf Abydos gelassen hatten. Dann ließ er seinen Daumen über Daniels Brustwarze gleiten, und wiederholte es gleich noch einmal, als sie auf die Berührung reagierte und Daniel leise „Ja“ murmelte. Ein rascher Blick nach unten zeigte O´Neill, dass Daniels Penis ebenfalls reagierte. 

Das war absolut verrückt, dass seine Berührung das verursachte, aber er war erleichtert, dass Daniel so empfand. Einige Minuten noch fuhr er die Konturen von Daniels Muskeln nach und streichelte dessen Brust, dann nahm er Daniels Brustwarze sanft zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und rollte sie erst zaghaft, dann etwas fester hin und her. 

Daniel schloss die Augen und legte ihm im selben Moment die Hände in den Nacken, um ihn noch ein paar Zentimeter an sich heran zu ziehen. Jetzt stand er zwischen Daniels Beinen, die dieser ein wenig für ihn geöffnet hatte. Als Jack jetzt einen Ausgleichsschritt machte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, stieß er dabei zufällig gegen Daniels Penis und der jüngere Mann seufzte tief auf. O´Neill konnte nicht anders, er musste sich noch einmal mit einem Blick vergewissern, und stellte fest, dass Daniel inzwischen fast voll erigiert war.

Und so sehr ihn die Situation abstieß, so prompt schoss sein Blut in seine unteren Regionen, als er sah, welche Reaktion seine Zärtlichkeiten bei Daniel hervorriefen. Seine Sorge, ob er unter diesen Umständen überhaupt hart werden würde, schien wohl ziemlich unbegründet. Er stieß noch einmal absichtlich mit seinem Oberschenkel gegen Daniels Glied und wurde wieder mit einem leisen Stöhnen belohnt. Wow, der Archäologe wusste wirklich, wie man seinem Ego schmeicheln konnte, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. „Wir sind so verrückt“, flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, um Daniel einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Für einen Moment vermischte sich nur ihr Atem, dann hatte das Zögern ein Ende und ihre Lippen berührten sich.

`Ja! ´, Daniel hatte sich entschlossen, nicht gegen seine Reaktion auf Jack anzukämpfen, sondern sich so zu entspannen, dass es selbst in Jacks sturen Kopf gehen würde, dass er ihm vertraute. Der Kuss zeigte ihm, dass hoffentlich… vielleicht … auch Jack, es nicht nur als bloße Darbietung betrachten könnte. Daniel legte Jack eine Hand in den Nacken und öffnete seine Lippen. 

Zögerlich ließ Jack seine Zunge vorgleiten und spürte, dass Daniel seine ganz sanft dagegen presste. Himmel, war das ein eigenartiges… berauschendes Gefühl! Daniel bewegte seine Zunge vorsichtig und O´Neill öffnete seinen Mund weiter. Daniel stöhnte leise auf und drang langsam in seinen Mund vor. Jack wich nicht zurück. Eine ganze Weile erforschte nun einer die Mundhöhle des anderen, strich an den Zähnen entlang und fuhr den Gaumen nach, beide darauf bedacht, dem anderen genug Spielraum zu lassen. Während der Zeit hielten sie sich lose umschlungen, verhalten mit den Händen über den Rücken streichelnd. Ihre ganze Konzentration galt dem Kuss.

O´Neill zwang sich nur an Daniel zu denken. Keinen Moment an die anderen, geifernden Leute drum herum. Keinen Moment daran, dass die Paretu eigentlich wollten, dass er unten lag. Keinen Moment, dass er mit Daniel einen so privaten, intimen Akt gleich als Volksbelustigung vorführen musste. Scheiße, jetzt hatte er doch an alles gedacht, und wusste, dass Daniel mal wieder bis zur Selbstaufgabe großzügig war. Wieder einmal! Und genau darauf hatte er ja unbewusst gebaut! Rette mich, Daniel, hatte er tatsächlich gesagt, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Daniel der einzige Mensch war, zu dem er so etwas sagen konnte. Der einzige, dem gegenüber er es sich dann und wann erlaubte eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er Daniel niemals so ganz hatte klar machen können, wie die militärische Befehlsstruktur funktionierte, musste er grinsend denken.

Daniel merkte, dass O´Neill sich leicht entspannte und war froh darüber. Es war gewagt gewesen, Jack seine Phantasie wissen zu lassen, aber glücklicherweise hatte er ihn damit nicht verschreckt. Es war auch gewagt gewesen, ihm von seinen Erfahrungen an der Uni zu erzählen, denn er wusste genau, dass sich in seiner Personalakte kein Eintrag darüber befand. Das einzige, was er Jack nicht erzählt hatte war, dass er bisher noch keine Erfahrung mit der Position hatte, in der er sich gleich befinden würde. Aber wollten die Paretu nicht Vertrauen testen? Nun, das hatte er in Jack.

Er rutschte etwas weiter auf den Tisch und Jack folgte ihm. Daniel schwang die Beine ganz nach oben. Jack flüsterte: „Ich hasse diese Leute!“, und kniete sich neben Daniel auf den Tisch.

Da Daniel Jacks Ausruf gehört hatte, meinte er tröstend: „Es gibt nur dich und mich im Moment, Jack.“

„Ach ja? Sag das mal den ganzen Gaffern, die sich nicht einen Augenblick entgehen lassen!“, stieß O´Neill wütend hervor.

Gott sei Dank war Jack nicht mehr starr vor Angst, dachte Daniel und deshalb ging er auf dessen Beschwerde ein. Er ließ sich nach hinten gleiten und zog Jack an den Schultern zu sich herunter und meinte bestimmt: „Ich habe nur dich im Blickfeld, Jack. Wo du noch hinschaust weiß ich nicht. Eigentlich sollte dich im Moment nichts außer meinen hübschen blauen Augen interessieren.“

„Mann, Daniel, hör auf, jetzt auch noch Witze zu reißen“, lächelte O´Neill und beugte sich vor, um Daniel erneut zu küssen. Warum war ihm bisher nur noch nie aufgefallen, wie weich Daniels Haare unter seinen Fingern waren? Wie samtig die Haut über den festen Muskeln? Wie…Mensch, O´Neill, weil dein Kopf schon lange nicht mehr so in Dankbarkeit für Dr. Jackson geschwommen ist wie gerade jetzt! rief er sich zur Vernunft. 

Aber ein winziger Zweifel blieb, als er seinen Körper jetzt vorsichtig über Daniels bewegte und der sich ihm immer weiter entgegen bog. War es wirklich nur Dankbarkeit? Sonst bekam er doch auch keine Erektion, wenn er dankbar war, oder? Wäre ja peinlich! Also? Also was, O´Neill? Doch mehr als Dankbarkeit? Für Daniel? Oh Mann, das sollte er in einer ruhigen Minute mal überdenken!

Jack hatte sein ganzes Gewicht auf seine Ellbogen verlagert, rieb sich an Daniels Körper und verbarg den jungen Mann so vor den neugierigen Blicken. Wenigstens für einen Moment. Außerdem war es … mehr als angenehm.

Auch Daniel rieb sich immer eindeutiger an Jacks Körper und hätte es auch so zu Ende bringen können. Aber er vermutete, dass die Paretu nicht allzu glücklich darüber sein würden. Er bäumte sich Jack noch einmal entgegen und spürte zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Jack ebenfalls eine Erektion hatte. Er traute sich nicht Jack dort zu berühren, streichelte stattdessen Jacks Schultern und Rücken und murmelte leise: „So ist es gut.“ Dann wurde ihm klar, dass auch der nächste Schritt von ihm kommen müsste.

„Kommst du an die kleine Glasflasche ran?“, wisperte er in O´Neills Lippen, als der ihn mal einen Moment nicht küsste. Wo kamen eigentlich plötzlich die ganzen Küsse her? Für jemanden, der angeblich noch nie an ihn in sexueller Hinsicht gedacht hatte, war Jack gründlich bei der Sache, müsste Daniel denken. 

Vielleicht… Nein, Daniel, erlaube dir keine solchen Gedanken! Kein Vielleicht! Dies ist eine Rettungsmission für Sam, für das Naquada, für gut nachbarschaftliche Beziehungen -und das Vaterland, schoss ihm als letztes noch unsinnigerweise durch den Kopf! Sonst nichts! Wenn du es trotzdem genießen kannst, ist das deine Sache und nicht Jacks …Schuld. Und es erwächst ihm daraus schon mal gar keine Verpflichtung. Es ist nur Sex. Sex als Bezahlung, Sex als Tradition, Sex als Mittel hier heil heraus zu kommen. Vergiss es nur nicht! Du handelst dir sonst bloß Ärger ein!

O´Neills Gewicht drückte ihn jetzt auf den Tisch, als Jack mit einer Hand nach dem Fläschchen angelte. „Hab sie!“, verkündete Jack dann nach einem Moment und gab Daniel wieder etwas mehr Raum zum Atmen, weil er sein Gewicht wieder allein trug. Daniel hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn Jack noch etwas länger rumgesucht hätte.

Er hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann wollte er sich in Jacks Armen herumdrehen, doch der hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück. „Lass mich dich dabei ansehen. Lass mich wissen, … dass du es bist“, flüsterte er und schaute Daniel bittend an.

Noch mehr Dämonen? fragte sich Daniel, murmelte aber zurück: „Wenn du willst.“ Er spreizte seine Beine und stellte seine Füße fest auf die Tischplatte. Jack glitt automatisch dazwischen, um dann leise aufzustöhnen, als er spürte, dass sein heißes Glied jetzt genau auf Daniels lag. Dieses plötzliche Zusammentreffen von empfindlicher Haut, dieser offensichtliche Beweis für Daniels Verlangen, ließen ihn sein eigenes Verlangen mit Wucht und bisher nicht gekannter Klarheit spüren.

Ehe sich sein Gehirn noch ganz von diesem sensorischen Ansturm erholt hatte, bäumte sich ihm Daniel erneut entgegen. Jacks Denken reduzierte sich auf warme Haut, auf fordernde Härte. Er konnte die Empfindungen nicht im einzelnen benennen, wusste nur, dass es sich wundervoll, aufregend und …sicher anfühlte.

Daniel befahl flüsternd: „Komm, nimm mich jetzt!“ und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund.

Dem Archäologen sollte das Reden wirklich manchmal verboten werden, beschloss Jack, als er feststellte, dass dieses „Nimm mich“, seinen Kopf sofort mit Bildern überflutete, die eigentlich mit bösen Erinnerungen belastet waren. Aber mit Jacksons forderndem Mund auf seinem, änderten sie plötzlich ihre Bedeutung und wurden verlockend und erstrebenswert. Ließen ihn lauter aufstöhnen und die Reibung zwischen den Körpern suchen. Schwemmten den Wunsch heran, Daniel näher zu sein, so nah es eben ging. Benebelten sein Gehirn mit Verlangen, das in Spiralen seinen Körper hinunterlief und nur ein Ziel kannte.

Zittrig und voller Ungeduld schnippte er mit dem Daumen den Deckel von dem Fläschchen, sorgte sich eine flüchtige Sekunde, dass die Substanz schädlich sein könnte, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder. Er kippte die Flasche und eine Flüssigkeit von öliger Konsistenz benetzte seine Finger. Zögerlich berührte er damit erst Daniels Bauch und streichelte ihn. 

Dann traute er sich, nach einigen Minuten, seine Hand tiefer wandern zu lassen und strich über Daniels Glied. Ein gutturales Stöhnen war Daniels einzige Reaktion. Okay, das war dann ja wohl eine Erlaubnis weiter zu machen. Jack verstrich mehr Öl über Daniels Schaft, ertastete neugierig die Konturen, umkreiste die Eichel und wanderte dann, eine Vene entlangfahrend, tiefer. Behutsam glitten seine Finger über vertraute und gleichzeitig absolut neuartige Empfindungen von Hitze und Erregung.

Oh, nein! Wollte Jack ihn hier eigentlich verrückt machen? Diese federleichten Berührungen konnten einen ja in den Wahnsinn treiben! Daniel musste sich sehr beherrschen, Jack nicht anzuflehen schneller, fester und härter zu reiben. Er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein besorgtes: „Daniel? Was ist? Soll ich aufhören?“, riss ihn aus seinem schwebenden Zustand. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute in Jacks besorgte braune Augen, die im Moment fast schwarz schienen. „Aufhören?“, brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Du … bist so… konzentriert“, meinte O´Neill unsicher. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, etwas tun, was Daniel nicht gefiel.

„Verdammt, Jack, ich versuche hier gerade verzweifelt nicht zu kommen, das ist alles“, stellte Daniels zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung hin und her gerissen klar.

„Ehrlich?“, fragte Jack misstrauisch nach.

Mein Gott, der Mann war ja sogar noch im Bett stur! musste Daniel mit plötzlich aufkeimender Heiterkeit denken. Zeit für eine kleine Demonstration. „Ehrlich!“, sagte Daniel fest, umfasste seine Kniekehlen und zog die Beine ein ganzes Stück nach oben. Schweratmend, zwischen Erregung und Scham pendelnd, schaute Daniel O´Neill fest in die Augen.

Shit! Shit! Obershit! Womit hatte er ein solches Vertrauen verdient? fragte sich Jack überwältigt. Wann hatte Daniel beschlossen, dass der sarkastische, manchmal überhebliche O´Neill nicht der einzige O´Neill war? Wie konnte ein Mensch sich einem anderen Menschen so bedingungslos anvertrauen? Wenigstens seine Finger wussten, was zu tun war, denn während die Gedanken auf Jack einstürmten, umfasste er sanft Daniels Hoden und ließ sie in seiner Hand sanft aneinander gleiten. Als Daniel leise aufstöhnte nahm er noch etwas neues Öl, massierte die Haut darunter und drang dann mit einem Finger in Daniel ein.

„Jack!“, stöhnte der jüngere Mann inbrünstig und O´Neill ging die Nennung seines Namens in solch einem Moment durch und durch. Als Daniel jetzt versuchte, sich auf dem Finger auf und ab zu bewegen, erschien Jack nichts anderes mehr von Bedeutung zu sein, als diesen Ausruf noch einmal zu hören.

Gerade als Daniel ihn dazu auffordern wollte, führte er eine zweiten Finger in Daniel ein und wurde mit einem ebenso flehentlichen: „Bitte jetzt“, belohnt. Ja, jetzt! Daniel wollte, dass er ihn nahm, und nichts könnte ihn mehr davon abhalten! Und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er es mit Daniel als Partner eventuell auch genießen könnte, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären. Himmel! Was Vertrauen nicht alles bewirken konnte.

Für Daniel war es ähnlich. Er war so bereit für Jack, dass er sich ihm immer schamloser darbot, versuchte die Finger immer tiefer in sich zu spüren. Er zog seine Beine noch etwas weiter nach oben, bog den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte mit geöffneten Lippen.

Es musste toll sein, mit Daniel ins Bett zu gehen, wenn er so leidenschaftlich reagierte, musste O´Neill denken, als er jetzt noch eine großzügige Menge von der öligen Substanz auf seinem eigenem Glied verteilte. Dann zog er seine Finger zurück und begann in Daniel einzudringen. Und in dem Moment, als ihn die ersten Zentimeter der heißen Enge umfingen, seufzte Daniel tatsächlich noch einmal überwältigt: „Jaaaack.“

„Oh Gott, Daniel!“, stieß O´Neill atemlos hervor und fuhr mit einem Finger fiebrig die Konturen von Daniels Gesichtszügen nach. Er bewegte sein Becken vor und versank die restlichen Zentimeter etwas schneller, als er geplant hatte, da Daniel ihm mit Schwung entgegen kam. Als er Daniel hektisch atmen hörte, gab er ihm einen Moment, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn und die Augenlider und wanderte mit seinen Lippen herunter. Als er an Daniels Kinn angekommen war, öffnete Daniel die Augen, lächelte und legte Jack die Beine über die Schultern.

Jetzt war es an O´Neill gegen ein sofortiges Ende ankämpfen zu müssen. Mein Gott, sie lagen auf einem Esstisch, auf einem fremden Planeten, unter den lüsternen Augen von Aliens und er sah nur Daniel. Vielleicht spielte im Hintergrund noch die Musik, doch er hörte nur Daniels Stöhnen und leises Wimmern, wenn er seinen empfindlichsten Punkt berührte. Daniels drängendes „Jack!“, als er sich immer mehr seinem Orgasmus näherte. 

Daniel hatte Recht gehabt, es gab nur sie beide im Moment – niemanden sonst. Und dann erfüllte er Daniels Wunsch und versank in den *hübschen, blauen Augen* vor ihm. Alles andere wurde unwichtig, als er immer schneller wurde, immer fester zustieß und Daniel ihm mit schamlosem Hunger antwortete. Jede Bewegung brachte sie näher ans Ziel, näher aneinander und als Jack überwältigt „Jetzt“ hervorstieß, ließ sich Daniel mit ihm in den tosenden Abgrund fallen. Für einen flüchtigen, wundervollen Augenblick gab es nichts als explodierende Wärme und Nähe, die keinen anderen Gedanken zuließ, ehe sie langsam in tiefes, gesättigtes Wohlbefinden zerschmolz. 

Erst als Daniel einen Krampf in den Beinen bekam und sie von seinen Schultern nahm, kam Jack langsam wieder zu sich. Er ließ sich erschöpft und atemlos neben Daniel gleiten, der ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln betrachtete.

O´Neill schnappte noch ein paar Mal tief nach Luft, ehe sich sein Atem normalisierte. Er begann mit: „Also, Daniel…“, als ihn die Stimme der Stadthalterin in die Wirklichkeit zurückriss.

„Dr. Jackson, Colonel O´Neill, die Paretu danken Euch für diesen schönen Akt des Vertrauens und laden Euch schon jetzt ein, nächstes Jahr wieder unsere Gäste zu sein.“

Jacks Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als er sich jetzt zum Sitzen aufrichtete. Sicher, diesen Tag würde er rot im Kalender anstreichen! Aber nur, um zu wissen, zu welchem Datum er sicher nicht wieder hierher reisen würde Aber da es nichts brachte, jetzt noch das so teuer erkaufte Naquada wieder zu gefährden, schluckte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit eine schneidende Bemerkung herunter und fügte stattdessen unverbindlich hinzu: „Wir werden sehen.“ 

Er angelte mit einer Hand nach der zerknautschten Stoffbahn und händigte Daniel die andere aus. Dann wickelte er sich ungeschickt ein, reichte Daniel seine Brille zurück und meinte: „Wir würden jetzt gern noch ein paar Stunden schlafen.“

„Aber gerne doch. Kein Problem. Angenehme Ruhe.“ Zwei Küsse noch für ihre lieben Freunde von der Erde, dann ließ sie die Stadthalterin gehen und sie waren frei ins Hotel zurückzukehren.

Vor Daniels Zimmertür angekommen zögerte Jack einen Moment, dann sagte er nur: „Danke, Daniel. Wir sprechen morgen darüber“, und verschwand eilig in seinem Zimmer.

Daniel seufzte und zwang sich anzuerkennen, dass die Realität sie wieder ein hatte.

\----------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich mit Carter und Teal´c zum Frühstück und Sam bemerkte grinsend: „Was haben Sie denn noch so lange auf dem Fest gemacht? Wir haben noch einmal nach Ihnen geschaut, aber da Sie in ein eifriges Gespräch mit der Stadthalterin vertieft waren, sind wir dann schlafen gegangen.“ Und an Daniel gewandt fügte sie sogleich hinzu: „Haben Sie den Colonel mal wieder überredet, die „faszinierende“ Kultur noch etwas eingehender zu studieren?“ Spielerisch stupste sie ihn dazu in die Seite, doch nach einem schnellen Blick auf O´Neill, schien Daniel seine Augen heute gar nicht mehr von dem Essen vor sich losreißen zu können.

Das verschaffte O´Neill immerhin ein paar Sekunden Aufschub und so konnte er mit ruhiger Stimme und genau so spöttisch wie gewöhnlich antworten: „Die Stadthalterin musste unbedingt noch einen von ihren feuchten Küssen an uns loswerden. Und da Daniel bei so etwas immer zwei Mal „Hier“ schreit…“ Der Colonel grinste Carter um Bestätigung heischend an. 

Sam grinste zurück, doch es entging ihr keineswegs, dass Daniel zu gerne etwas bemerkt hätte, es aber noch im letzten Moment unterdrückte und seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste. `Sieh an! Was hatte Daniel wohl wirklich mit der Stadthalterin gemacht, oder besser gesagt, sie mit ihm? ´mußte Sam denken.

Jack beobachtete ebenfalls sehr genau Daniels Reaktion und war froh zu sehen, dass der Archäologe die von ihm verbreitete Version mittragen würde.

Kurze Zeit später kamen bereits die Paretu, die mit ihnen zur Erde reisen wollten. Sie durchschritten gemeinsam das Sternentor, tauschen Naquada und Silber, gute Wünsche für die Zukunft und noch jede Menge wohlmeinender Floskeln aus, dann hatte SG-1 offiziell wieder einmal einen Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Das Debriefing mit General Hammond fiel dieses Mal kurz aus, da er in die einzelnen Schritte des Abkommens stets eingeweiht gewesen war. Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie auch den *grausamen* Händen Doc Fraisers entronnen und O´Neill beschloss den Abschlussbericht zu schreiben.

Als er den beendet hatte, nahm er sich auch noch gleich den von der letzten Mission vor und schrieb zwei kurze Statements, unter welchen Umständen ihnen vor vier Wochen zwei Zats abhanden gekommen waren. Dann heftete er die alten Kopien, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten in die entsprechenden Ordner. Danach ging er die Post durch, die den Weg auf seinen Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Als ihm ein Werbeprospekt für ein Nachtsichtgerät in die Hände fiel, der mit großen Lettern: VERTRAUEN SIE UNS! warb, brach der gestrige Abend, den er zu verdrängen versucht hatte, wieder mit voller Wucht über ihn hinein. In jeder glorreichen, erschreckenden Einzelheit. Endlich war er bereit, sich einzugestehen, dass sein ungewöhnlicher Arbeitseifer nur eine Hinhalte-Taktik war, um der Unterredung mit Daniel aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Wie er Daniel kannte, ging der nicht eher nach Hause, ehe sie dieses Gespräch nicht geführt hatten. Was sollte er ihm denn sagen? Konnten sie es sich nicht einfach machen und den Abend wenigstens offiziell vergessen? Das wäre doch für alle Beteiligten am einfachsten. Schließlich waren sie nicht mehr auf einem fremden Planeten, sondern im SGC. Sie lebten nicht in einer lauen, von Fackeln erhellten Sommernacht, sondern in einem klimatisierten, militärischen Komplex. Das war ihre Wirklichkeit – und das musste auch Daniel verstehen. 

Mal ehrlich, es war doch alles bestens gelaufen: Carter und Teal´c hatten nichts mitbekommen. Die Paretu hatten bei ihrem Besuch im SGC keine anzüglichen Bemerkungen gemacht. Blieben nur noch er und Daniel übrig. Es war ja nicht so, als ob Daniel ihm helfen sollte einen Mord zu vertuschen, oder? Alles, was er tun sollte war, sein brillantes Gedächtnis darauf zu verwenden, eine Tatsache zu vergessen, statt sich an sie zu erinnern. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein? Er vergaß ja auch stets, um wie viel Uhr er sich im Stargate-Raum oder am vereinbarten Treffpunkt einzufinden hatte. Da sollte ihm das doch …

Nein, O´Neill wer macht sich hier denn jetzt was vor? Nach dem, was dir Daniel gestern gestanden hat, kann er es nicht einfach vergessen! Das war nicht nur einfach Sex gewesen, zumindest nicht für Daniel. Es wäre an Jack ihm irgendwie klar zu machen, dass es ... unpassend wäre. Berauschend aber unpassend. Eh…. nein, ganz so sollte er es vielleicht nicht ausdrücken. Er sollte Daniel aber unmißverständlich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht wieder zu so etwas kommen würde. Definitv nein. Keine Küsse mehr, die seine Hirn in Gelee verwandelten. Keine heiser geflüsterten „Jacks“, die ihm wie geschmolzenes Eis runterliefen, und schon mal gar nichts,… was sein Hose noch in der Erinnerung verflixt eng werden ließ. 

Na ja, wenigstens so ähnlich sollte er das Daniel sagen, aber vielleicht ohne die Küsse, die Hose und das ganze Drumherum. Jack seufzte tief auf. Vielleicht brauchte er Daniel ja nur einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben, und den Rest hätte er sich schon selbst zusammen gereimt?

Wie zu erwarten saß Daniel noch in seinem Büro. Als Jack die Tür mit Schwung aufriss, schaute er kurz von seiner Arbeit auf, meinte nur resigniert: „Man kann auch anklopfen“, und wandte sich wieder seinen Tonscherben zu.

O´Neill wartete einen Moment, doch als Daniel ihn nicht weiter beachtete, schloss er die Tür ab. Er trat zu Daniel und starrte einen Moment unschlüssig über die Schulter des Wissenschaftlers. Der versuchte gerade mit einer Pinzette und äußerster Konzentration winzige Scherben so anzuordnen, dass die Buchstaben auf ihnen einen Sinn ergaben. Als sich O´Neill jetzt ein paar Zentimeter vorbeugte, um einen Buchstaben zu entziffern, begann Daniels Hand dermaßen zu zittern, dass das Bruchstück mit einem leisen `Plop´auf die Tischplatte fiel.

Entnervt schloss Daniel eine Sekunde die Augen. Echt Klasse, Daniel! Ein sehr reifes Benehmen! Willst du jetzt jedes Mal, wenn dein Vorgesetzter dich zufällig berührt, alles fallenlassen, was du gerade in der Hand hast? Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Fünfzehn oder Fünfunddreißig? Reiß dich zusammen! Wütend über sich selber, drehte sich Daniel schwungvoll in seinem Sessel um und funkelte O´Neill an: „Was gibt´s?“

Jack zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Hoppla, was war denn das für ein ungewohnt barscher Tonfall? Himmel, war Daniel heute aufbrausend! Aber er war ein Mann mit einer Mission und so begann er mit seiner auf dem Weg zu Daniels Büro überlegten Rede.

„Also, Daniel, ich denke, wir sollten beide so tun, als ob…“

Für einen Moment ließ sich O´Neill von einem Rußfleck auf Daniels Wange ablenken und streckte eine Hand danach aus. Er rieb kurz drüber und besann sich dann wieder auf seine vorbereiteten Worte.

„ ….es gestern Abend…“

Der Fleck war jetzt weggewischt, Daniels Wange sah wieder so aus, wie sie immer aussah, fühlte sich genauso an, wie sie sich gestern Nacht unter seinen Fingern angefühlt hatte.

„… niemals…“

Sein Daumen streichelte noch einmal über die inzwischen saubere Stelle und Daniels Lippen öffneten sich, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen. Stattdessen brachte O´Neill seinen Satz geistesabwesend und kaum hörbar zu Ende.

„… gegeben hätte…“.

Daniel starrte ihn an, schien aber kein Wort von dem, was er gesagt hatte, verstanden und verarbeitet zu haben, und plötzlich war Jack froh darüber. Es waren die falschen Worte gewesen, auf einmal war er sich absolut sicher. Er hatte das gesagt, was er meinte sagen zu müssen, nicht das, was er eigentlich fühlte und wollte. Doch die falschen Worte standen im Raum. Da half nur noch Handeln, um sie ungeschehen zu machen. Er ergriff mit beiden Händen die Vorderseite von Daniels grüner Jacke – gut, dass die Dinger aus so haltbarem Stoff gefertigt wurden – und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Überrascht stotterte Daniel: „Aber … Jack…“, als dieser sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Das war zwar eine sehr effiziente Methode den Archäologen zum Schweigen zu bringen, schien diesen aber auch sehr wütend zu machen. Denn mit aller Kraft stemmte Daniel seine Hände gegen Jacks Brust und brachte ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie.

„Was soll das, wenn es gestern Abend niemals gegeben hat?“, rief er zornig. Was dachte sich Jack eigentlich dabei, ihn den ganzen Tag zu ignorieren, anschließend hier reinzumarschieren, irgendetwas von „nie gegeben“ zu faseln und ihn dann zu küssen? 

Shit, er hatte besser aufgepasst, als es Jack lieb war. „Mein Gott, Daniel, wie kann es gestern Abend nicht gegeben haben, wenn meine bloße Anwesenheit dich dazu bringt, eine deiner kostbaren, antiken Scherben fallen zu lassen?“, ging er zum Angriff über.

Daniel war geschockt und sprachlos. O´Neill hatte von sich aus die richtige Schlussfolgerung bezüglich seiner Ungeschicklichkeit gezogen? Der Druck seiner Hände ließ etwas nach und Jack nutzte es sofort, um ihn wieder näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Was … wird das Jack?“, fragte Daniel jetzt ernsthaft.

„Keine Ahnung“, musste O´Neill zugeben.

Diese Ehrlichkeit entlockte Daniel immerhin ein zaghaftes Schmunzeln und er erwiderte: „Das ist kein sehr aussagekräftiges Argument.“

Jetzt bekam Jack ein sehr siegessicheres Grinsen, als er Daniel mit Schwung fest an sich zog und ihn seine Erektion spüren ließ. „Was ist damit?“, fragte er herausfordernd und ließ seine Hände auf Daniels Pobacken gleiten, um ihn noch näher zu ziehen.

Jacks Entschlossenheit faszinierte und erregte Daniel. Sein Körper antwortete sofort, trotzdem gelang es ihm halbwegs fest zu fragen: „Die Situation *macht dich an*?“

Jetzt musste Jack lachen: „Also schön, Dr. Jackson. Die Situation macht mich nicht an. Ich hätte dich lieber in meinem Haus, auf meinem Sofa oder in meinem Bett. Aber du machst mich an. Das wolltest du doch hören, oder?“

Gott im Himmel, war Jack heute direkt! Daniel kaute unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe. Wie konnte Jack in nur einem Tag eine so weitreichende Entscheidung treffen? Obwohl, auf Missionen musster er laufend innerhalb von Sekunden Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod treffen. Da war ein Tag Bedenkzeit wirklich schon recht lang, oder? Aber Daniel ging das alles fast etwas zu schnell. Obwohl es genau das war, was er wollte. Oder vielleicht, weil es genau das war, was er wollte. Dass er sich gerade mit aller Macht an Jack klammerte und dessen Hände sehr verheißungsvoll über seinen Körper glitten, machte das Denken auch nicht gerade leichter.

So ganz viel freie Haut gab es bei den Uniformjacken und hochschließenden T-Shirts nicht, und so hauchte Jack einen Kuss auf die weiche Unterseite von Daniels Kinn und flüsterte lockend: „Wolltest du nicht schon immer mal in meinen *hübschen braunen Augen* versinken?“

Daniel nahm O´Neills Kopf zwischen seine Hände, so dass Jack ihn ansehen musste. „Ja, verdammt, das wollte ich. Aber…“

Jack legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen. „Versuchen wir es einfach.“ Dann breitete sich ein unwiderstehliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus und er fügte hinzu: „Vertrau mir.“

Daniel konnte nicht anders, er musste das Lächeln erwidern. Jack hatte intuitiv die Worte gefunden, denen Daniel nicht widerstehen konnte. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Finger, die noch auf seinen Lippen lagen und bestätigte: „Ich vertraue uns!“

\--------------------Ende-------------------

Dezember, 2003

 

.


End file.
